Three kits
by Jayfeather rocks
Summary: <html><head></head>Three kits become apprentices and when they're warriors, they get captured bt twolegs and have to find a way out of the twoleg nest.</html>
1. Chainstar goes nuts

The Three

Kits

Chapter 1

Three kits were relaxing in the nursery, waiting to be called apprentices. They were Grasskit, Dartkit, and Snowkit. Grasskit wanted to be ShinyClan medicine cat one day, so she was going to be Sandpelt's apprentice. A moon ago Grasskit expressed that she wanted to be her apprentice.

Almost everybody knew there were three kits that were going to become apprentices today, except Fuzzpelt. Fuzzpelt is an idiot, and a villain. But seriously, he's an idiot. Doesn't know how to climb, afraid of kits, you don't want to know what he does when know one's looking, Snowkit already found out. He's allergic to mice, but (now _you_ get to know what he does when no one is looking!) he eat's mouse dung and really enjoys it.  
>"You look dumb!" Snowkit once told Fuzzpelt on his birthday, and Chainstar replied and said, "It's because he is dumb." Then everyone agreed, walked away, and left poor Fuzzpelt in the dust, crying like a foolish twoleg kit.<p>

"Okay! All cats old enough to catch their own prey, clan meeting beneath high-glittery-thingy for a clan meeting!" Chainstar yelled. "We're meeting here today because there are three kits waiting to become apprentices. Mittentail, if you will!"  
>Chainstar had called the mother of Grasskit, Dartkit, and Snowkit, so she could bring them out of the nursery. Mittentail walked out of the nursey toward Chainstar with the three kits bounding behind her. Mittentail bowed her head. "Here they are." And the three kits faced Chainstar alone.<br>"Snowkit, blah blah blah, you're an apprentice now." Snowpaw gawked at Chainstar. Fuzzpelt gawked at Chainstar. Everybody gawked at Chainstar.  
>"Dartkit, blah blah blah, you're an apprentice now. Grasskit, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! You're a medicine cat apprentice now."<p>

After the clan meeting, Grasspaw went to the medicine den with Sandpelt. "Why was Chainstar acting like an idiot back there? Did Fuzzpelt bite him? Ohno! Darpaw didn't bite him did he?" Grasspaw looked paniced. "Shh, Dartpaw isn't that stupid, plus, didn't you say Dartpaw was afraid to bite practically everything?" Sandpelt asked. "Oh yeah, I remember that." Grasspaw looked more relieved.  
>Just then Dartpaw came into the den. "Hey guys, I think Chainstar's got rabies. He just bit Fuzzpelt, and now Fuzzpelt is stupider than ever! OMG!" Dartpaw fainted. Sandpelt and Grasspaw exchanged glances. "Why do you think he fainted?" Grasspaw asked. Skyfang, Grasspaw's and the other two's father, and also the clan deputy, limped into the room. "Guys, Chainstar has rabies, Fuzzpelt's dead, Roundkit's dead, and I don't want to tell you the worst news, two worst news. "What!" Sandpelt and Grasspaw said in unison. "Okay, okay." He burst into tears. "Mittentail's dead! Wahhhhh haa ha! And the second horrible news, is that my name is now Skystar! It doesnt sound right! Wait a second, that's a good thing, for me, and that means Chainstar is dead. Wow. Lot of news. All bad news too. Except for me, and a few others. The only good news is that Fuzzpelt is finally dead. Okay! Who gonna be the new deputy!" And Skystar left the medicine den.<br>Grasspaw snickered. "Do da dipity!" Sandpelt sighed. "Your mom is dead, your dad's a deputy. A bad thing happens so that a good thing happens. More bad things happen to another good thing. Fuzzpelt's dead, yay!"


	2. Big fat turkey!

Author's note: I like this chapter, it's funny. P.S. Ponypelt's a male.

Chapter 2

Dartpaw woke up this morning to find Fifelkit drooling in his ear, Moonkit drooling in his nose, and Germkit drooling in his open, snoring mouth. "Ahowohwohhowhowohwo! Whay ish dere duff im miy mouf!" Bronzetail staring laughing. "Hahaha! I thought it would be funny if we put Ninetail's kits in here so they could drool all over you. Pays us back for the night of snoring, haha!" A low growl started in Dartpaw's throat. "You're my mentor, why'd you do that? I can't control my snoring!" Dartpaw exclaimed. "Yes, but yu cat control your temper. Come on, I actually wasn't my idea, it was Copperear's. And I have to agree, he's not very nice. Come on, don't you want to go hunting with me or not? I'm leading a patrol."  
>Dartpaw followed Bronzetail into the woods with Clamtail, Whitepaw, and Ponypelt. Dartpaw padded up beside Whitepaw. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched by a big weird delicious animal that has a beak and a gobble sound, is fat, got a red thingy on it's nose, and looks like a mutant? I'm feeling that way." Dartpaw said. "Where did you get all those details? Did you see a creature that looked like this?" Asked Whitepaw. Dartpaw nodded. "We sould tell Bronzetail. He, Clamtail, and Ponypelt can fight it. And maybe kill it. That would probably make the clan well fed for a week! I'm telling you, it was pretty big..."<br>The two apprentices ran past Bronzetail and confronted him. "There is is stupid looking creature running around lose in the forest. You should fight it. I think it's tasty. It could feed the whole clan for a little over 1 week!" Dartpaw boasted. Ponypelt heard something. "Uh, Bronzetail, I'm scared. I heard something, and now I want my daddy. I want to be in the nursery again! Wahh! Dada! Dada!"  
><em>Gobble gobble!<em> "Ahh! A freakin' birdy thing wants to freakin' eat us for freakin' dinner, freakin' Bronztail! Where's freakin' Whitepaw! I'm freakin' out!" Dartpaw meowed. "I'm right here, and so is Whitepaw." Bronzetail replied. "Ahh! Shut up freak!"  
>"I am insulted" Bronzetail said. "OK now! Let's kill this gobbler!" The whole patrol sprang onto the fat flightless bird. Bronzetail accidentally bit the bird's head off. "Umm, that was easy. It might be a task carrying the thing back to camp, though. Let's all try!"<p>

45 minutes later

They placed the bird under all the fresh kill. Dartpaw walked slowly to the apprentice's den to rest. "!" Dartpaw screeched. "There's a lump of kit dung in my nest!"


	3. Dartpaw's FREAKIN' insane

Author's note: Freakin' huh? This should be good.

Chapter 3

Dartpaw's habit of saying freakin' a lot hadn't gone away the next day. He'd also gotten a little ruder, and said things such as:  
>"You're freakin' stupid!"<br>"You smell like freakin' Chainstar's old breath!"  
>"You look like that freakin' bird me and the freakin' patrol caught that freakin' day, which means you look like a freakin' monster of freakin' ScaryClan!"<p>

Right now he was teasing Germkit for his incredibly fuzzy butt. "Freakin' Ninetail should of named you freakin' Fuzzkit so your freakin' warrior name would be freakin' Fuzzbutt!" And Germkit started whimpering.  
>Dartpaw couldn't find Bronzetail, so he assumed he left without him, and went back to the apprentice's den. "Bronzetail's a freakin' dummy." Dartpaw muttered. He didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he just lay there, thinking about scolding his own mentor when he got back, when Snowpaw pounced on him. "Why weren't you with the border patrol? We caught Moonstar, leader of SunClan on <em>our<em> border. She's talking to Skystar now, something about having two more lives, something' like that. So, why didn't you come. It was awesome, Copperear dragged her in by the neck, he's so cruel. But seriously, where were you?" Snowball fretted.  
>Dartpaw sighed. I couldn't find freakin' Bronzetail." He meowed. "Well, he wasn't with us. I'll keep an eye out, if you want me to, and if no one has seen him, I'll report to Chainstar. I hope he's found, or you might need to get a new mentor!" Snowball sympathized. "See ya!" And she ran out to greet Kittycat, her mentor.<p>

"Ahhh! Where's freakin' Bronzetail, you freakin' piece of freakin' moss! Freakin' Skystar had freakin' better send out a freakin' patrol or I'll freakin' go nuts like freakin' Chainstar!" Dartpaw was sitting in a pile of moss, and yelling at it. At one point, Dartpaw actually wanted the stupid moss to say something, even though that would really freak him out.  
>Whitepaw landed right beside him. "I've been practicing jumping out of trees and landing on aim! Uh-oh, here comes Redpaw, and, ouch..." Redpaw landed on Dartpaw. "Ow! Why'd you do that, you freakin' idiot!" Redpaw stared at him, eyes full of pain. "You hurt my feelings! I'm telling on you!" And he scampered off. "You're gonna get in trouble. Better face it Dartpaw. Don't run away. That's the worst thing you could do. Now go!" Whitepaw said.<br>Dartpaw had to listen, he knew Whitepaw could crush him, he was a runt, and Whitepaw was almost a warrior, and she was fat. He was stopped by Skystar. "I understand, he landed on you, but next time, keep your mouth shut. This is a warning. Now go eat a piece on that bird, somehow, it's been two moons and it's not gone yet!" Dartpaw nodded and ripped a chunk of fat bird for him to eat.

A patrol arrived with Bronzetail shortly afterwards. Dartpaw went right up to him. "Where have you been?" He asked. Bronzetail shook his head. " go there. It's true! It's actually haunted. I saw one, then I ran into SunClan. They thought I was stupid." Bronzetail sighed. "No! You're not freakin' stupid!" Brozetail lightened up. "You're a freakin' idiot! And you're freakin' stupid." Bronzetail look forlorn again. "I'm sad."  
>"You should be, you freakin' freak!"<br>"Now I'm a freak?"  
>"You've always been one!"<br>"Guys, shut up. Whitepaw and Redpaw are becoming warriors!"  
>"Whitepaw, you are now a warrior. Your new name is Whitestorm." Skystar said.<br>Everybody cheered. "Redfur! Whitestorm! Redfur! Whitestorm!"  
>"Aw, we missed most of the freakin' clan meeting. That sucks."<p> 


	4. Puppy invasion

Chapter 4

Snowpaw was eating breakfast when a sound came from nowhere. It sounded as if a tree was falling somewhere in the forest! Somebody could be in trouble, really close to the tree. "Dartpaw, Dartpaw!" She padded up to Dartpaw and yowled in his ear. "Ah! Why'd you do that?" He asked.  
>"Don't you hear it? It sounds like a tree is falling, cats could be in trouble! What if the tree falls on camp, and everyone is hurt!" Snowpaw went on and on. "There's no freakin' tree, it's just the freakin' kits doing stuff to the freakin rocks. Calm down, and have freakin' Grasspaw check you for freakin' ticks." He bounded off to get Grasspaw, leaving Snowpaw to fret about the kits being crushed by a falling pebble.<br>Grasspaw appeared a moment later with mouse bile. "Hm, you've got a few ticks. On your face mostly. Close your eyes! And your mouth. Especially your mouth, you don't want to eat this stuff, and no one wants to listen to you!" Grasspaw spread the mouse bile all over Snowpaw's face, and when she was done with that, went to put some on her tail, which had one tick. "There, all done. Try not to let the poultice come off, it'll get everywhere. And your ticks could come back." And Grasspaw was back in the medicine den before you could say 'mouse dung'.

Kittycat was calling her name. "Snowpaw, we need to train! You're going against Dartpaw today! Show him female cats are just as strong as male. Come on, Bronzetail and him are waiting for us!" Snowpaw followed her mentor into the forest where all cats train. "Try to use that really weird move on him that I taught you yesterday! Dartpaw's never seen it, so it'll give you a nice boost."  
>Snowpaw faced Dartpaw in the middle of the clearing. Snowpaw pounced on him and batted him in the face, her claws sheathed. She pinned him down in batted his eyes as hard as she could without hurting him, and got off of him. He got up and pounced, but she dodged and jumped right on top of him, but Dartpaw threw her off, and scratched her with sheathed claws. He ran at her but she moved to one side, tripped him, and Dartpaw ate dirt.<br>"Good job Snowpaw! You showed him! Bronzetail, you really need to train that weirdo, he was just beaten by a she-cat! Ha!" Kittycat laughed. "Come on Snowpaw. Let's get you a snack for your victory." They went to the fresh kill pile and each got a mouse.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like a little dog. I'll warn Skystar." Goldheart was listening to birds chirping when she picked up the sound of a little dog, barking. It sounded very close, so she wanted to warn Skystar. But Skystar was on a hunting patrol, so she looked for Specklehumm, the new deputy.  
>"Specklehumm, there you are! I just heard a dog barking! Tell Skystar when he gets back! We need the camp guarded and safe!" Just then, Skystar and the rest of his patrol emerged from the bracken and put the stuff they caught on the fresh kill pile. Specklehumm explained everything to Skystar.<br>"Really? Okay. I won't send out and more patrols but the one to look for this dog. The rest will guard camp."  
>Once everyone knew about the dog, the patrol was sent out and the camp was guarded.<p>

Snowpaw heard a louder bark, coming from just outside the hollow. She started panicking. The patrol must've found the dog, but wasn't able to keep it away from the camp. Snowpaw ran all the battle moves she knew, and prepared herself just in case she had to fight it off if it came in. She heard another bark from outside the hollow. In seconds in could jump through the brambles and hurt somebody. Snowpaw thought quickly. She would go out there and look at the dog, and see if she could take it on. She ran towards the hollow and stepped out of camp. And there was the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

_What a tiny dog! _She thought. No wonder it had made it's way to camp. It was so small and barley scented of anything. It could easily slip pass the patrol without being seen of scented. She scratched it's muzzle as fiercley as ever and clawed it's eyes. She would not let it survive, it knows where camp is, and she didn't want it bringing other dogs, bigger to tear up camp. Snowpaw bit his tiny leg as hard as she could. She knew she had killed it as soon as she sunk her teeth into the tiny throat. Skystar appeared out of the brambles.  
>"Good job! Snowpaw, I'm glad you got rid of that pest before it grew up and came back. Who knows? It could've grown up to be giant and fierce, and you killed it so we would never find out. I'm so proud of you. In fact, maybe it was time I gave you an apprentice."<p> 


	5. Captured

Chapter 5

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath glitter thing for a clan meeting." Skystar was making Dartpaw and Snowpaw apprentices. Grassfire had got her name a half moon ago. "We have two new warriors. Snowpaw and Dartpaw. Snowpaw, do you vow to protect your clan, even in a matter of life and death?" Snowpaw said yes. "Will you go by StarClan's ways and always follow the warrior code?" Snowpaw said yes. "Then you will get your warrior name. Snowfall!"

Dartpaw's name is Dartwhisker.

Snowfall was relaxing in the warrior's den when Dartwhisker bounded in.  
>"There's a freakin' twoleg out there!" He dashed back out and clawed at the twoleg's shin. Snowfall pelted next to him to help.<br>"You ain't gonna get passed us! No freakin' twolegs get passed us!"  
>The twoleg snached Dartwhisker up and carfully stuffed him in a big back. Then the twoleg reached for Snowfall and also carefully stuffed her in the back. She was surprised to find Grassfire sitting right next to Dartwhisker.<br>"Grassfire! What are you doing here?" Snowfall asked. "The twoleg got me first. I think it's walking away from camp though. How are we going to get back when we don't even know the way we came!" Grassfire wailed. Dartwhisker tried to calm her, but the twoleg dumped them out of the bag. "Ow!"  
>They were in the twoleg's nest!<br>"lakakakakakakahahaya!" The twoleg roared at Dartwhisker.  
>"Ah! Get that freakin' twoleg out of here!" Dartwhisker yowled. Grassfire bolted into another room. "Grassfire, wait!" Snowfall followed her. She didn't want to be so near the twoleg. "I don't want to become a kittypet! What are we going to do! How are we gonna get back to ShinyClan! Sandpelt needs me. What if she thinks we're gone for good and she picks another medicine cat apprentice, that's not me!" Grassfire wailed.<br>The twoleg growled something at Grassfire. "Leon!" It yelled. Then it looked at Snowfall. "Juju!" And it went back in the other room and brought Dartwhisker back to be with his littermates.  
>"Jeez, she came up with bad names." He said. "Those were names?" Snowfall said. "Great. Now I'm Juju." Dartwhisker laughed. "Mine's Leon." Grassfire chuckled. "Ha! She gave me a boy kittypet name!" Dartwhisker shrugged. "My name is so stupid. It's freakin' Queen Princess. She's not very smart." They all burst out laughing. "Ok, how do we get out of here though?" Grassfire asked. Snowfall shrugged. "Maybe we can have fun coming up with ideas. It's the best chance we have." Dartwhisker and Grassfire nodded their agreement.<p> 


	6. The plan

Author's note: Here's where the real stuff comes in.

Chapter 6

"There's a window right there. And a bunch of root beer bottles underneath it. We could use that somehow. But do you see that coat? Dartwhisker can hide in it, and when the stupid twoleg comes to pick it up, you jump out and scare it, it'll cause a distraction while Snowfall and I get out the window. But since the window is pretty high, we can use the root beer to boost us up there. Anb I've looked at it. If we shake it and heat it, it should blow up eventually from all the pressure. That's when you come in Dartwhisker. You have to make sure she doesn't see us pressurize the root beer, cause' she can take us off those things in a heartbeat. Then when we're done, we sit on top of them and wait for them to blow. It might take an hour before it can't take the pressure anymore. We should do this tomorrow. Noon." Grasssfire sorted out the plans to escape tomorrow. "Get plenty of sleep, anything could go wrong!" Grassfire chanted.

Dartwhisker was in a deep sleep. He took Grassfire's advice and slept hard. He was chasing a rabbit in a different territory. It was a deep slope, one that was pratically impossible to get out of. Snowfall and Grassfire were calling his name from the top of the slope. But he couldn't speak. He was longing to be up there with him, where he wouldn't get claustrophobic. Was he seeing the future? Was this all really going to happen?  
>Snowfall and Grassfire's voices were gone. They must've left, and thought he was dead. There was only one way out of here, even if it took moons to build...<p>

The three woke up to find a blanket covering them. Dartwhisker woke up, shaken. Grassfire blinked at him. "Nightmare?" She asked. Dartwhisker nodded. "Find Snowfall. I want to tell you guys about it."  
>Grassfire searched through the blanket and found Snowfall curled up. Grassfire returned seconds later with her.<br>"Well, I had this dream, and I was in a slope, a slope that looked impossible to climb back up! You two were calling my name, then you finally left, and I got sad. Do you think all this might happen for real?" He said. Grassfire shook her head. "No, there isn't any slopes that look like that around here. You'll be okay. Don't worry, we'll always be here for you." She said. "Come on. We need to get everything ready. Go distract her, you don't need the coat, just make her play with you until we're done."  
>Dartwhisker left and pounced on the twoleg, and continued to play with her, even though he didn't enjoy it at all.<p>

"Okay, roll it!" Grassfire told Snowfall to roll the last root beer bottle. The both tiped it up and they were almost ready.  
>"Dartwhisker! We're done!" Dartwhisker bolted through the door to stand next to them. "Jeez, I hate playing with that stupid freakin' twoleg. It was just staring at me, so I scratched her so hard, she would have a hard time healing...You're done? When do we sit on the freakin' good smelling stuff? Looks good..." Dartwhisker trailed off. "We'll sit on it, and when it goes kablooey, we aim towards the window." Grassfire informed. "We'll know when to get settled when you can hear the bottles hitting against each other."<p>

It was the middle of night when Dartwhisker heard a clinking noise. "Hey, guys! I think we should get on the good stuff!" He said. Snowfall woke immediatly and shook Grassfire awake. "Wha? Oh, get on the root beer!" They hopped onto the bottles and looked straight up at the window. Dartwhisker could hear the root beer shaking the bottles, about to knock the caps off with so much pressure, causing the cats the lift into the air, the the liquid itself to rise the cat high enough to reach and jump out the window.  
>Then, the caps were all coming off, all at the same time and Dartwhisker felt himself flying off the good stuff, drenching him in a delicious twoleg drink. Grassfire shrieked beside him as Snowfall was also enjoying the feeling of flight. Then they were finally high enough to claw at the windows and pull themselves up. But something else happened. They kept going higher, and were pushed out the window. Dartwhisker was heading towards the ground, Grassfire and Snowfall farther apart now. Then BAM! Grassfire and Snowfall landed on their feet and Dartwhisker had a mouth full of dirt.<br>"We're outside again! We need to head home!" Grassfire yowled. And they followed the twoleg's scent towards ShinyClan territory.


	7. Home

Author's note: Yay! Them going home!

Chapter 7

They arrived sunhigh at ShinyClan. Skystar was amazed at the story they told. "It's too bad they took you at such harsh times! Kittycat had to take care of all the medicine cat stuff, now she can go back to warrior duties. There was a badger attack that killed Sandpelt, Grassfire's going to have to carry on by herself now. And I lost four lives because of a stupid badger!" He sighed. "It's a good thing you came back."

Snowfall enjoyed her vole slowley, to take the place of the lack of fresh kill when they were stuck in the twoleg's nest. Specklehumm told her to lead a hunting patrol when she was finished with her vole, and make sure Pearlpelt, Moonpaw, Glitterpaw, Graytail, and Copperear went with her. She swallowed the rest of the vole and stood next to Specklehumm. "I'm ready." Snowfall said. Speckhumm called out her patrol. Once they had all gathered in the clearing, Snowfall led them into the forest. "We're going to the maple tree. Follow me." She led them through the forest to the maple tree and they searched for prey.

Snowfall caught three black birds and a mouse and dropped them on the fresh kill pile. Dartwhisker was waiting impatiently with Grassfire by the medicine den. "I'm freakin' bored, is freakin' Snowfall here yet?" Dartwhisker said. "Yeah, I'm right here." Snowfall replied. "About time," Dartwhisker muttered. "So what is it?" Snowfall asked. Grassfire spoke: "StarClan told me Specklehumm has a fate. A fox is going to visit tonight. It will kill her! Then, we'll end up chasing it towards SunClan border, and they will start a battle, because they think ShinyClan did that on purpose. But we can't tell SkyStar or anybody else. This fate needs to happen. StarClan told me everything." Grassfire nodded to Dartwhisker. "Yeah, I wanted to say something too. I lost my teddy bear and if you find it, please return it to it's rightful owner." Snowfall stifled a laugh. Dartwhisker had a teddy bear!


	8. The fox and the battle

_Last chapter!_

Chapter 8

Snowfall was waiting by the medicine den for the fox's arrival. It could come at anytime and the clan might need warriors to protect the kits and elders.  
>Specklehumm was lounging on a big rock with Dartwhisker dozing on another one. Dartwhisker fell off the rock just as Rockleaf came dashing in. "Wa, wa wa wa wa wa wa! There's a fox! Dude, dude! Skystar! Dude, there's a fox out there, and I could've sworn it ate my surfboard dude. And, and and, yeah. Meh surfboard's out there, being eaten by a fox, and-"<br>"Shut up! I'll send a patrol and they'll send the fox away. And I don't really care about your surfboard, you'll have to forget about that." Skystar said. Snowfall knew Specklehumm was going to be in the patrol of course, but was surprised to hear her name called too. Shee nodded and joined the patrol.

They set off towards SunClan border, Skystar and Copperear leading. "This is where we saw that stupid fox. Dudes, dudetts, I think I hear something!" Copperear shouted and hid behind Silversoul. "Ah, get off of me, or you'll never hear the end of it!" Silversoul moved out of the way. "Wait, I can hear it too, it, it sounds just like a fox!" Bronzetail whispered. "Yeah, me too." Snowfall also heard the noise and it was coming closer. Then she heard a sudden cry. "Dude, watch out!" The fox jumped through the brambles and straight at Skystar. Specklehumm pounced onto the fox and had the fox turn around. By then, Copperear had left, leaving the five of them alone. Snowfall jumped into the fight also and heard Copperear's voice. "Dude's, I found my surfboard!" Snowfall heard him whack the fox on the head with the board and the fox whined, got off the cats and went into SunClan, just as Grassfire predicted.  
>"Ah, Specklehumm's hurt! She's hurt dudes! Skystar! Dude? Uh, dude? Guys, I think Skystar is sad. Oh no! Specklehumm..." Snowfall couldn't stand the silence for a moment. "Is she okay? Is she?" But Snowfall knew the answer. Specklehumm, was killed by the fox, and the fox went straight into SunClan. A SunClan patrol would come, think that they chased the fox onto their territory on purpose, and start the biggest battle ShinyClan's seen in moons. Then she heard it. A SunClan patrol, fighting the fox. Skystar looked up. "SunClan's coming this way, I think they've killed the fox."<br>"Dude, there they are!" Snowfall saw the SunClan cats storming over to their patrol. A black and gray tabby spoke. "You idiots chased that fox into our territory you little rats! Why, huh? That fox killed an elder, and it's all your fault! We'll see how you like your elders and kits dead. Vanillastar's not a reasonable cat, so you'd better get ready for a battle, tonight, fifteen minutes."

"Everyone, calm down! I have appointed a new deputy, Bronzetail, and we'll have at least three huge patrols roaming the forest, looking for SunClan kittys. Chase out all of them. This is not going to be easy. Bronzetail, you're the fastest cat in the clan, I want you to run around the forest and come back here when you're done and tell me what you see. Then, the three patrols will be surrounding camp, and I want you to lead any SunClan cats here, to us, and we'll take care of them." Skystar shuddered. "Goons, they are."

Skystar sent Bronzetail out anf he came back to camp panting two minutes later. "There's a bunch of them, I'll go bring some back here." And took off again. All the patrols were in position, and they were ready for whatever Bronzetail brought with him.  
>He came back a few seconds later with the whole of SunClan behind him.<br>ShinyClan pounced onto SunClan in an instant. Earlier, when Snowfall talked to Grassfire, Grassfire said she wasn't sure what would happen after the battle and what cats would die. Snowfall had to watch out. Cats were running aroud all over the place. She saw Copperear hitting cats with his surfboard, Dartwhisker chewing on a stupid looking cat's head, and Skystar, being dogpiled by cats.  
>SunClan were pretty easy cats to defeat. The hardest cat there is, is Vanillastar, their clan leader. And she always went for the opposite clan leader. So Skystar was dealing with her. Snowfall kicked a gray cat in the jaw, bit an appentices tail and had him running away like a coward. <em>This battle isn't as bad as I thought. In fact, it's already half over<em>! Snowfall jumped out of a tree and squashed a fat warrior below. They were almost finished with the battle! The only cats still fighting were Skystar and Copperear's surfboard. Most other ShinyClan cats went in to guard camp. Others were resting on the ground. Grassfire came striding out of camp to sit next to Snowfall and Dartwhisker. "So are we watching Vanillastar fight Skystar? Looks like a really close one." Skystar was just barley able to stand. Copperear took his surfboard and wacked Vannilastar so hard with it, it would've taken out all her nine lives if she hadn't backed away as soon as the board hit her head, and had her scampering out of camp like a cat who just got hit with a whip. "Uh, Grasssfire, maybe you should uh, check on Skystar. I think he's losing a life."  
>The three of them walked up to Skystar. He <em>was <em>losing a life. Snowfall waited for him to wake up, but he never did. They waited for an hour but he never got up.

Skystar had lost his last life.


End file.
